The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Agapanthus of hybrid origin and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘MP003’. ‘MP003’ represents a new perennial grown for landscape use.
The new cultivar was derived from a controlled breeding program by the Inventor in Hartebeespoort, Northwest Province, South Africa. The objective of the breeding program was to develop a new cultivar of Agapanthus that had a more compact pant habit combined with purple flowers and a vigorous growth habit. The Inventor made a cross in November of 2008 between unnamed proprietary plants of Agapanthus from the Inventor's breeding program as both the female parent and male parent. The Inventor selected ‘MP003’ in November of 2012 (first selected in 2010 for further evaluation) as a single unique plant amongst the seedlings that resulted from the above cross.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by division by the Inventor in Hartebeespoort, Northwest Province, South Africa in January of 2013. Asexual propagation by division and tissue culture has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.